warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Reckoning
} | name = Reckoning | gameimage = OberonReckoning.png | cardimage = Reckoning.png | hotkey = 4 | energy = 100 | description = Quickly lifts enemies into the air and then hurls them down with conviction. Enemies who succumb to this power have a chance to spawn a Health Sphere. | strength = 10% / 15% / 20% / 30% (armor reduction) 500 / 750 / 1000 / 1250 (damage) 100 / 225 / 400 / 625 (extra damage) | duration = 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 s (blind) | range = 2.5 / 3 / 3.5 / 4 m (blind radius) 8 / 10 / 12 / 15 m (cast radius) | misc = 25% / 35% / 45% / 50% (health orb chance) |info = *Oberon lifts enemies within 8 / 10 / 12 / 15 meters up into the air and violently slams them to the ground, dealing 500 / 750 / 1000 / 1250 damage and applying knockdown and a proc. Additionally, Reckoning deals 100 / 225 / 400 / 625 extra damage to enemies affected by status effects. An enemy that dies by the effect of this ability has a 25% / 35% / 45% / 50% chance of spawning a Health Orb. **Damage distribution is 50% and 50% . **Base damage and extra damage are affected by Ability Strength, while the health orb drop chance is not. **Cast radius is affected by Ability Range. *Affected enemies that survive the impact will emit an intense flash of light, blinding surrounding enemies within 2.5 / 3 / 3.5 / 4 meters that were unaffected by the initial cast, for 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 seconds. **Blind duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Blind radius is affected by Ability Range. **The blind mechanics and affected enemy behaviors are identical to those of 's . *'Ability Synergy:' Enemies that survive Reckoning while standing on will have their armor permanently reduced by 10% / 15% / 20% / 30%. **Armor reduction is affected by Ability Strength. ***Armor reduction is applied to the enemy's base armor when accounting multiple casts. *Can hit enemies above and below the player. *Can be used while sliding and while in the air. |augment = |tips = *Use Reckoning when surrounded by a large group of enemies to maximize its offensive effects and health orb generation. *Similar to Smite, Reckoning's / damage type is particularly effective vs Corpus Shields and Grineer Alloy Armor, while being less effective against most types of Infested units. *Reckoning's widespread Confusion effect can be used to tactically nullify the threat of a large area of enemies, relieving allies outside of the area (temporarily) from needing to deal with them. **Try for smaller-scale misdirection. *Enemies blinded by Reckoning's outer flashes are vulnerable to melee finishers. *With the health-to-energy conversion of an equipped mod, dropped health orbs from Reckoning may meet or exceed the ability's energy cost. *Pair with the mod to gain additional armor from Reckoning's health orbs. *Against higher level enemies, Ability Strength benefits health orb generation by increasing Reckoning's potential to kill. *Using and to confuse enemies before using Reckoning, successfully increasing damage output. **Reckoning already has a 100% chance to confuse targets, increasing its own damage with further casts. |max = |bugs = *Occasionally, if Oberon is knocked down just as Reckoning is cast, enemies will be attacked as normal without Oberon doing the skill animation. Only upon standing up from being previously knocked down does Oberon then perform the animation. *Casting then immediately casting Reckoning removes the casting animation of Reckoning, allowing for player movement while casting Reckoning. *Rarely, spamming the ability on a group of enemies will make some enemies hover permanently in the air, much to the effect of . This may be caused by an enemy that is being lifted is struck again by the ability but not brought down. }} See Also * de:Abrechnung es:Ajuste de cuentas ru:Искупление Category:Healing Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Radiation Damage Category:Oberon Category:Update 11